Brute Force
by the1andonlyLucian
Summary: What if Izuku Midoria after learning that he was going to be quirkless for life became more determined to achieve his dream of becoming a super hero and decides to both train with weights as well as take martial arts classes. Training everyday till the day he dies, getting stronger all the while. Izuku Quirkless trains all the time before getting All For One.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing only my little tweaks.

* * *

Brute force

"Izuku Midoria the doctor will see you now."

His mother grabs Izuku's hand as she leads him to the doctors to get him the results of his first full medical examination.

Today was the day that Izuku will find out why his powers have yet to awaken with in him, he was a true fan boy of the super hero league, he knew all of them and he loved All Might, he even brought his all might toy along with him to play while he waited. He really wanted to become a super hero with whatever power he was given.

"Sit down young man."

Izuku then sits on a lowered adjustable chair.

"The results to your examination have come in you are perfectly healthy every thing is fine."

Izuku"what about super powers when will they appear I want to become a super hero with whatever I get."

Doctor" Mrs Midoria I ask you to please sit down."

Mrs Midoria "what's wrong?"

Doctor "absolutely nothing now would you please sit down."

Doctor then pulls out an X-ray of Izuku's foot and puts it on the X-ray viewer not lighting it up.

"Your powers should have already surfaced by now at your age every one else has already shown signs of having a quirk so the chances are that you will not get powers."

Mrs Midoria"but there is still a chance yes."

Doctor then lights up the X-ray of Izuku's foot.

"There were studies done when quirks first appeared, they connected one joint in the pinky toes to people having powers, as you can see there are two joints, meaning it is quite safe to say that your son will never get powers and be like the 20% of the population that has no powers."

Izuku then in shock drops the toy.

When they arrived home Izuku watched his favorite video of All Might making his debut and saving lots of people from the disaster.

His mother looks at the video welling up tears as she knows her son can never achieve his dreams. Izuku hears his mother trying not to cry, stops the video showing All Might smiling and turns around facing his mother droplets of tears fall down Izuku's face. "You see that Mom, All Might always smiles no matter how bad things get, he smiles and keeps on going, that's what I am going to do. I know now I will never get powers, but that will not stop me becoming a super hero even if I have to train physically every day with weights and take martial arts lessons, I will become a super hero, the first super hero with no quirks."

His mother just smiles at him 'he looks so determined I am sure he will achieve his dream some day' she thinks to her self.

The next day she studies safe ways for her son to get stronger and buys 10 sets of 5 training weights that can be worn, starting from 100 grams to 1 kg each. She then walks into his room and sees him trying to push himself to do 30 push-ups. "Izuku when you can reliably do 100 push-ups and pull-ups with one hand, 100 sit ups hanging upside down, 3 km in 30 minutes, punch the air doing 3 punches a second for 5 minutes, 3 kicks per second with both legs for a total of 5 minutes, reduce reaction time and do 100 meters in 19 seconds since you are 4 and a quarter. I will give you a gift that will make you stronger.

A few months later"mom look I can do everything you said watch this."

Izuku then in the space of 3 minutes did 100 push ups on each arm, 100 pull-ups on each arm then does 100 sit-ups hanging down on the bar in his room. She then tested his reaction time he had improved.

He then punched for 5 minutes averaging 3 per second, kicked for 5 minutes averaging 3 per second. He then ran around the block around their streets that equated to 3 km and arrived back in 28 minutes then he waited for his mother who then got out a stop watch. He then walked to the 100 meter starting line and he got ready. His mother then"go" and started the stop watch, he ran as fast as his short little legs could carry him when he ran past her she then stopped it as he crossed the finish line. The stop watch showed 18.59 seconds. Huffing when he reached the door his mother just smiled"as promised I have a gift for you. " She then pulls out 5 100 gram weights and hands them to Izuku "train with these when you are rested. You first put them on then train as have been doing, when you eventually get used to it and are able to do all those things with the weight on come show me again. I have also signed you up for Jeet Kune Do classes for your martial arts training, also every month that you get used to the new weight, you then have to take that off so you can judge yourself using your new strength and speed so you don't hurt anyone."

The next day he got up early in the morning, today was going to be his first lesson in Jeet Kun Do, He hurriedly put on a singlet and pants. He rushed down to eat breakfast , there was his mom smiling she had made bacon and eggs with a fruit thick shake. He quickly wolfed it all down. Then rushed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. When he got back to the Kitchen his mother was finishing eating her breakfast." Come on mom I'm ready."

His Mother " we are not going to be late so hold your horses." She then washed all the plates and cups, then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once done she walked out the door, then to the garage, opened the door started the car. Izuku ran behind her and got into the car. Driving to the dojo he was really happy and exited.

When he entered the Dojo his mother stayed, she did not start work until two hours any way. In the room there was only a couple of students streaching their muscles.

"Hi I'm Izuku".

Then the students turned around, one of them said hi then the master walked in.

"Students we have a new student I believe he has already greeted you. Today we will be starting from the basics. Izuku why do you want to learn martial arts?"

Izuku" because I want to be a hero and save people just like All Might."

Master "martial arts is used for defence and only defence. But using it to defend others is also honourable you have good intentions, also according to your mother you have been using training weights to boost your strength. Why is that exactly?"

Izuku "I want to become as strong as All Might and save people."

Master"I want you to demonstrate you control of your strength, I want you to delicately pick up this tea cup without breaking it."

Izuku then picks up the cup gently and just as gently puts it down.

Master "very good you have very good control. Now follow my moves and learn."

Izuku then does as he is told and learns the moves. After an hour the class finished.

He was driven home ready to get ready for school. He would practice the movements every day and rise up the ranks of the belts getting to black by the end of the year.

Then Over the year he had increased to wearing the 5 1 kg weights and was already used to them already by this time he was a black belt he had mastered all the basic and mid level moves now he could learn more advanced moves from the instructors.

Then one day at the park Izuku saw a kid being bullied by Katsuki Bakugo and a couple of his goons. Izuku now getting used to his body as his 1kg weights were taken off last week, he jumped in front of the bullied kid.

"Hey Kachan why you being so mean you're making him cry Kachan if you keep on hurting him I'll ah I'll stop you myself."

Katsuki smiles "you wanna pretend to be a hero, you don't stand a chance without a quirk. Deku."

All three of them charge at him, normally he would have gotten scared but now with his training he knew he could survive so he stood his ground adjusted his stance according to his martial arts instructors teachings for this type of situation. He waited then as they got closer he gut punched one then blocked with his other hand an attack coming from the other goon in the same motion he also counter attacked with his right foot hitting his chin then Kachan tried to fire an explosion in his face responding to this he uses his now free right arm to change the direction of Kachan's hand away from him and counter attacks with his left knocking Kachan out.

His two goons got up and saw Izuku standing over a knocked out Katsuki, Izuku then turns in their direction and they immediately run away.

On his eighth birthday his mother gave him 9 sets of 5 weights like last time ranging from 2 kilograms each to 10 kilograms each. He then trained with the 2 kilogram weights. The next day at the start of martial arts class "Since you have all become black belts it is only appropriate that today we will be working on mediation in preparation for the up coming skill. I want you to sit down comfortably and relax."

Izuku and the rest of the students sat down.

Master "I want you to breath in and out and focus on nothing else just your breathing."

The master seeing that they are doing as he asked."you will need this when I start teaching you Iron Body, for those that do not know what that is, it is hitting your body to get used to pain so in a fight you can deal with pain better, masters of it can even transfer that pain into power to boost the strength of their blows against stronger opponents."

Master "Izuku since you have gotten to black belt the fastest will start with you, I want you to brace yourself and think of something that angers you, I want you to try and turn that rage into power to reduce the pain."

Many years later at high school after the class where the teacher says everyone wants to become super heroes and the teacher reveals that Izuku wants to join UA as well as Katsuki, and attacks him saying that 'Deku' will die during the UA High entrance exams.

Katsuki takes his 13th note book on super heroes"I don't know what you think you're doing Deju but I'm not done with you yet."

Then one of Katsuki's goons"whatcha got his diary ...huh...don't yell me your taking notes on how to be a hero...that's so pathetic." They all start laughing.

Izuku"real funny guys just give it back."

Katsuki then explodes the page discolouring it then throws it out the window.

"Aaaah that's so mean."

Katsuki "Most first rate heroes show potential early on, people look at them and know they are bound for greatness, you just got lucky when we were five. I can control my quirk much better and it's way more powerful than it was back then.I also learnt about your training using weights then getting used to them. I'm currently up to 9kg each one. I even took up martial arts in Jeet Kune Do from a better instructor than yours, I am also a black belt and have completed the iron body training.

But when I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into UA High people will start talking about me like that, and realise that I'm legit, that's not ego talking that's fact."

He then puts his arm on Izuku's shoulder, now Izuku had been training with his master to harden his body to physical pain, having each part of his body hit 100 times each second day as was the martial arts practice of iron body. He had also increased the weights to 10 kg each resulting in him wearing a total of 100 kg and got used to the new power. But that didn't help stop the searing pain in his arm as he felt Katsuki do a series of miniature explosions that started to burn his school blazer and start to scorch the underlying skin underneath.

Katsuki"here's a little word of advice nerd don't even think of applying or else." They then walked away

Then Katsuki " you know if you really wanna be a hero that badly there actually might be another way, just pray that in your next life you'll be born with a quirk in you're next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building."

At this Izuki turned to face Katsuki with pure rage using the pain in his shoulder to add fuel to the fire calmed his mind then transferred that rage into power in his muscles and charged at at an unsuspecting Katsuki catching him off guard, releasing a hurricane of barrages of punches into Katsuki's almost still body. To onlookers it was a sickening sight Katsuki couldn't even manage a single explosion as Izuki released his rage on him"DO NOT EVER TELL SOME ONE TO TAKE THEIR LIFE WHAT WOULD YOU DO THEN, WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH YOUR SELF AFTERWARDS IF THEY ACTUALLY DID IT." As he continually punched Katsuki until blood came out of Katsuki's face, at that point he got his senses back, he looked at what he had done he was shocked, then he dropped him on to the floor. Then calmed his mind, picked him up and sent him to first aid.

After that he then picked up his notebook from the pond and walked home.

On the way there he walked under an under pass then from behind a green sludge villain appeared and tried to force it's way into Izuku's mouth, as it started to hurt he directed that pain into rage then that rage into power after he calmed his mind he bit down with all his force and tore out a chunk then spitting it out revealing red blood on the inside. "What the fuck that fucking is fucking painful you fuck, I thought this was going to be fucking easy. I am going to enjoy taking your quirk kid you will be come part of me you will die today and become part of me you should feel honored. " Izuku then using that time while he was nursing his wound, punched with all his force against the monster with his left hand to catch it off guard, but his hand was instead swallowed up by the sludge he tried pulling it out but it was stuck. Then he remembered that when he bit down it did damage he needed something sharp, his pencil in his pocket should do it. He then seeing that he still had time he used his free right hand to feel in his pocket, took out a sharp pencil and punched at the slime ball he aimed for the eyes. He slammed his fist with the pencil in one of his eyes making the monster let go of his left arm. 'How can I stop him? He seems to move like he has no bones so how can I disable him" Izuku thinks to himself.

Then the sludge villain attacked back throwing a wild but powerful punch towards him he dodges, the sludge demon hits the wall of the underpass, shattering the brickwork. Izuku's eyes widen ' I, I could die right here and now before i even get a chance to live where is the help, where is help, where are the police, they are nowhere I need to survive no matter what, no one is here to help, it is me or him". Then like a hurricane Izuku released a torrent of punches impaling the slime ball 6 inches with every punch of the right fist.

Then as this fight was going on All Might appeared "every thing is all right when All Might is here."

Izuku is too focused on the fight to notice or hear he sees a gap in the sludge's defenses and stabs with his pencil in the position where the monster was trying to protect it self the most. The sludge then being stabbed in its center falls down dead while bleeding profusely from all the stabs of the now bloody and broken pencil, a pool of red blood started to form around the monster.

All Might is left stunned he just saw this high school kid not just fight back but kill the sludge villain. The kid then realizing what he just did starts vomiting .

Izuku 'I I just killed some one ...oh god ...I don't feel to well ' he then vomits on the ground stares at his bloody right hand and pencil then drops it on the ground, as he is about to turn around he notices all might he doesn't believe what he sees "What!? All Might why you here?"

"To save you of course "

Izuku then realizes full force that he is now in front of his idol, he completely forgets for a second that he just killed someone he then pats his pockets to find a pencil and pad he finds the pad but not the pencil "All Might would you mind an autograph I seem to have lost my pencil."

All Might still in disbelief "yeah sure in pretty sure I got one...here give me the pad." Izuku then hurriedly hands him the pad and All Might then signs it.

All Might "what's your name kid"

"Izuku ...Izuku Midoria"

All Might "what is your quirk?"

Izuku confused"quirk what quirk I was born without one I just trained...Hard."

All Might "what do you want to do for a living?"

Izuku "I want to be a hero like you, to save people."

All Might "how would you like to be my apprentice."

* * *

I am slowly continuing this story so hang tight.


	2. Chapter 2

This has been extended from the first time i published this chapter.

* * *

Izuku "I, I would love to."

All Might " let's go some place to talk."

He then left the bloody corpse for the police to find.

"Izuku grab onto my arm"

Izuku then grabs on tightly and All Might jumps on to a balcony.

All might "you can let go now"

Izuku was entirely terrified he was on the ground one second and then in the air above a certain death if he was to fall. So it was no surprise to All Might that even though they had landed Izuku was still holding on as if his life still depended on it.

All Might"we are on the ground you can let go."

Izuku then let go, then in a poof of smoke All might turned in to a very skinny man.

Izuku "you're not All Might what happened to him?"

All Might skinny "I am All Might, that big lug is my power don't tell anyone not even your mother. People can only see him as a beacon of hope with a smile on his face. I can only do this for 3 hours every day since I got heavily injured.

I just smile to the cameras but deep down I am afraid and scared."

Izuku"that's like me when I found out that I had no quirk and since I wanted to become a super hero I trained my guts out every day and did Jeet Kun Do martial arts for the past decade getting stronger and better every day. The same way you keep smiling and carry on I put on a smile and trained."

All Might "must have been some serious training, I know a few super Hero's that could not take out that villain yet you a quirk less high school child no less straight up killed him.I saw all of what happened and was in complete shock at what I saw. I need to talk to you about that, about killing. Super Hero's are supposed to detain and capture the villains not kill them so that they can get punishments."

Izuku" I feel horrible about Killing it, I could not break his bones or twist his arms to disable him, he tried to kill me. It was me or him and I won."

All Might "that thinking is dangerous, if you want to be my apprentice you have to let that view go and adopt only beating them then capturing them to hand over to the police."

Izuku 'fuck that if some one tries to kill me and I can't find a away to disable them, I will do whatever to survive even if it means their death. I'll probably need a knife to cut tendons if they are too strong then they won't have to die.' thinking to himself. That brief encounter with the sludge Villain had drastically changed his perception on life, it was either life or death no middle ground, If he did not have the strength to knock them out or disable them, there was no other choice but their death.

Izuku "I suppose you have a point while I am under your tutelage and my life is not in the hands of another I will not kill a soul I will only beat and capture them for the police to convict them and punish them."

All Might not noticing the conditions "it seems you understand, now I will transfer my power to you."

Izuku"I didn't know you could transfer someone's power will you lose your power if this is done?"

All Might "no I will not lose it see my power is called All For One it is the only power that I know of that can pass power from one person to another. The power is the accumulation of power from all the past users all in to one person. Usually it is past through genetics however it can also be past via consuming the DNA of the holder of the power a hair sample would do."

Izuku"so all I have to do is eat one of your hairs and boom ridiculous power."

All Might "it is a little more than that because you have to train your body to take the power in the first place but I see you already have done way more than enough training so that is no problem. Your problem will be the getting used to the power and not use all 100% of the power because if you do you will damage the limb or Limbs using that power. You have to get used to that power and only use the amount that does no damage to your body. Once you master all 100% of it you will be much stronger than I ever was even in my prime."

Izuku "interesting so what type of training to get used to it mental or physical."

All Might" mental ,you said you did martial arts and from that question you have some form of meditation and control yes... Well then you will need to be able to only pull out and use what you feel comfortable with."

Izuku "so let's get the disgusting part over with, are their any negatives?"

All Might "there are no weaknesses their is only how strong you are plus what you can pull out."

All Might then pulls out a few hairs and hands it to Izuku who takes them and reluctantly chews and swallows them.

Izuku "when will the power manifest itself."

All Might "it will take a few hours."

Izuku sincerely "what about the cops I just killed a guy I knew it was wrong it make me sick but in that moment it was all I could think of to survive my left hand with all my power did nothing only my sharp pencil did anything. Will I now go to jail for that."

All Might "I'll give you my mobile number so when the cops question you can call me and I'll tell them exactly what happened."

A few hours later Izuku was at home meditating in his room when the doorbell rang "Police open up now."

Midoria's Mum opened the door

"Hello officer what is the problem?"

Police "where is Izuku Midoria"

"In his room why?"

"He is under investigation and for the Murder of the super villain Sludge."

Shocked and taken aback Midoria's Mum"that is not possible he couldn't kill a fly never mind some super villain."

Police "get him here NOW and if it is a mistake he will be released without charge." At the end one of the police smirked.

His mom"fine he is meditating in his room."

The police open the Izuku's door to find him sitting down with his eyes closed.

Izuku remained as he was " Hello officers what can I do for you."

The police officers then quickly grabbed his arms then clamped on super villain restraints. Izuku just let this happen.

Police "Izuku Midoria you are under arrest for the murder of super Villain Sludge you have the right to remain silent but anything you do say can be used against you in a court of law."

Izuku's Mom" I thought you said you would release him if it was a misunderstanding not arrest him the moment you see him, Izuku don't say a thing I will get our lawyer."

Police"we found evidence at the scene of the crime both with DNA and finger prints as well as video footage of your son standing next to the body with a bloody weapon in hand. This is an open and shut case plus we also have a witness to the crime All Might no less."

Izuku"no need just call All Might his number is in my phone on my desk then he will clarify that I acted in self defense."

Police "we will see about that"

Later back at the police station

Izuku was sitting in front of two police officers behind a desk with his mother sitting next to him.

"what happened Izuku to make you kill the villain."

Izuku"my name is Izuku Midoria"

Police "we know that, now tell us exactly what happened."

Izuku"my name is Izuku Midoria"

Police "this is useless "

Then his lawyer arrived and sat next to him his lawyer motioned to the cops to let him talk to his client stating attorney client privileges. Then Midoria his mother and the lawyer went into a separate unused room and locked the door behind them.

Lawyer "what happened I will not tell the police tell the truth so I can best defend you."

Izuku"I was walking home from school then under the underpass I was attacked by this sludge villain he tried to shove some part of him in my mouth so then I chomped down with my teeth and spit out the chunk, then when I saw he was not going to back off I grabbed my pencil and used that as a weapon, he attacked me again and I fought back, after a while I noticed he was trying to defend a part of him, so then I waited till he left himself open and I attacked with every thing I had, he then dropped down with blood flowing every where. I then dropped the pencil and threw up. When I turned around I saw All Might there he said he saw the whole thing."

Lawyer "this is clearly a case of self defence. Say every thing you said to me to the police."

They then went back in to the interrogation room.

When the police asked Izuku what happened he told them exactly what happened.

After a few months his case came before the court and he was acquitted and the death was self-defense. After a few more months the police tried to get an appeal but failed. Then a few more months it was time for the UA entrance exam. During that entire time he was meditating trying to bring out as much power as possible he ended up being able to pull out 5% of the All for One power without even kept up his normal training increasing the weights to 15 kg each and getting used to that new base power.

At the entrance of UA he was walking to the front door when.

"Deku get out of my way if you don't want to die I have improved my explosions and gotten to 14 kg I can now blow you to pieces if I wanted to."

Izuku"hey Kachan I know you want to settle things between us but save it for when we go against each other no point going all out before the exam then you will be too tired to pass and excell at the same time."

Katsuki" I said get out of my way Deku!"

Izuku then steps out of the way "our fight will probably blow up the school anyway."

Katsuki"Hn" as Katsuki walked passed him.

Izuku turned around and some how tripped but then didn't fall.

"Hey I saw you were about to fall so I stopped you I know I didn't ask first but I figured it was ok . If your wondering how it was my power gravity manipulation" a mysterious pretty girl says

At the actual seminar he was sitting next to Katsuki."hello everyone welcome to the UA High entrance exam"

Izuku "Oh my god that's the voice hero Mike how cool I listen to his radio show every day"

Katsuki "shut up before I blow you up."

"After here you will go to your specified battle area ok."

Izuku and Katsuki look at their tickets each one has a different battle area.

Katsuki"I see splitting us up so we don't team up with our friends or fight our enemy's"

Izuku"yeah your right our examinee numbers are one after another but we are assigned to different battle areas."

Katsuki "damn I really was looking forward to crushing you."

"There are three targets the first one worth 1 point the second is worth 2 point and the third worth 3 points there is also another that is almost impossible to destroy you are to avoid that it is worth no points. You goal is to get as many points as possible before the timer runs out."

At the gates of his battle area there were plenty of people with differing quirks waiting for the gates to open.'I'm here I won't let my self down, I trained for this for over a decade. I even got a quirk from all might and I even managed to draw out some of the all for one power. I got this.'

Izuku opens his eyes and looks forward and sees everyone is gone and the gates are open. He panicked " oh god they already started." He then sprinted as fast as he could and managed to destroy one machine that was worth one point, then in the corner of his eye he saw the big machine worth no points coming forward, he also notices the girl that prevented him from falling in the morning, was pinned underneath a building that the Zero point machine knocked down and was panicking as the zero point machine was about to be step on her. Izuku's body moved almost with out thinking and consent he automatically used his full base power plus the 5% of All for One and jumped punching the machine in the face completely destroying it before it could crush the girl. The girl in awe managed to snap out of her panic state and use her power to lift the rubble off of her . Then Izuku realized he was in the air and panicked,then he was about to punch the ground but was stopped from falling by the mystery girl.

A week later he got his UA results via a video letter.

All Might "Izuku Midoria you only scored one point that is normally a fail Mark but as you saved that girl from being Killed you were awarded 60 Rescue points. So was the girl she was given 45 Rescue points. Your rival or friend hard to tell Katsuki came first with 77 villain points with no rescue points.

Congratulations on passing The UA entrance exam your Hero Acadamia starts from now. Also I am going to be a Teacher at UA. "

The next month he started his first day at UA. Their home room teacher was me Aizawa he made a quirk assessment test. He said to throw the base ball as far as they could.

Katsuki went first he threw the ball with all of his base power creating a sonic boom then waited a while then added a huge explosion that radiated heat down to everyone that pushed the ball so fast that it created enough friction to completely incinerate it.

Teacher shocked at this his jaw dropped comedicaly everyone did the same except Izuku.

Aizawa then got out a crate of base balls. "Katsuki this time do it with out destroying the ball."

He then threw the ball with his full base power creating a sonic boom it landed 700 m away.

Then the 50 meter dash Katsuki and Izuku sprinted using all of their base power and their safe level of quirks. Izuku 0.50 seconds Katsuki 0.55 seconds. Every one else was between 5 and 7seconds.

Both he and Katsuki aced every single test then the ball test came.

Izuku then threw the ball with every thing he had including his 5% one for all created a sonic boom and the ball incinerated as the friction built up.

Given another ball he then threw it with only his full base power producing a sonic boom and got 800 m.

"Deku you me we settle this NOW."Katsuki yells

Their home room teacher Aizawa then wraps up Katsuki and looks at him making him lose his power.

"There will be no fighting."

Katsuki "what happened to my power and get this stupid tape off me why can't I break it."

Aizawa "this tape is specially made from a composite of differing materials to make it as strong as possible."

When the results were shown at the end of the class he was on top followed closely by Katsuki.

When they left class Izuku was walking next to a class mate Ida who had engine quirk in his legs. The Mysterious girl walked up behind"hi I'm Ochako Uraraka hey Ida and ah hey your name is Deku right."

Izuku"it's not Deku it's what Katsuki calls me to make fun of me my name is Izuku."

Ochako "oh sorry but I like Deku it sounds like a super hero name."

The next day their teacher was All Might he then gave them their super hero suits Izuku had his mothers track suit as part of it he also had a few pouches on each side that he put two six inch blade knifes in one in each side of his suit, the suit was was also made explosion resistant and his mask was made into an air purifier that could remove lethal toxins from the air. Once their costumes were on All Might had decided on doing an inside combat test Good vs Bad.

The Good were to find the and capture the fake bomb or capture the Bad, while the bad had to capture the enemy.

Lots were drawn to determine the teams of two.

Izuku was put with Ochako Uraraka

Katsuki was put with Ida.

Then the good and bad teams were drawn and both Izuku and Katsuki were drawn together to fight each other.

Katsuki's team was the bad

Izuku's team good and they were the first team to fight.

Katsuki's team was given 5 minutes preparation time.

Then All might declared start.

Izuku and Uraraka then ran into the building they then split up she was to go on the higher floors while he searched the lower floors.

Izuku slowly make his way around then he heard a squeak of rubber on concrete he then jumped out and found a ready Katsuki.

"Well Deku no-one's going to stop this now are they and I am ready not like last time." He then lunged at Izuku who brace himself then blocked, then he countered and threw Katsuki to the ground but ended up breaking the floor and landing in the basement. Katsuki used his full power explosion on Izuku who just barely dodged it that blast destroyed a large piece of foundation then while Katsuki tried to turn Izuku used all of his power plus 5% one for all and tackled Katsuki into the basement wall destroying it. Katsuki then used his full base power and explosion to blast Izuku up 3 floors.

Izuku yelled into the communication device "GET TO THE WALLS AND STAY..."Katsuki then used his full base power and explosion to blast Izuku up 3 floors.

He then jumped up only to be greeted by Izuku who kicked him out the building destroying a wall. Katsuki landing outside, he the jumped up again destroying another part of the wall and tackled Izuku destroying another part of the building they both now landed outside the building.

Izuku and Katsuki both got up and stared at each other then they charged at the same time using their most powerful attacks. Izuku parried Katsuki's arm that held a monstrous explosion when it was let go it destroyed another building entirely. Izuku using his free arm and all his power plus the 5% punched Katsuki in the jaw sending him upwards, but as he was falling Katsuki fired the largest explosion of his life towards Izuku using all his power, Izuku tried to block it but it was too much he stopped the attack but it was too much he fell unconscious. Then Katsuki having no energy left tried to fire an explosion to slow him down but he couldn't produce anything that would help, he hit the ground hard and passed out.

Mean while during all that destruction Uraraka found the bomb then a large explosion underneath then a powerful crash then she heard the Communication from Izuku and jumped to the closest wall. Then out of nowhere another explosion and Izuku is sent upwards crashing through the floor where both her and Ida are. Ochako used the distraction to send some rubble towards Ida then in the confusion captures the bomb. Over the radio she declares"I've got the bomb"

Izuku's team had won.


	3. Chapter 3

In the viewing area "holy shit, those two really went at it they heavily damaged the main building then destroyed an entire second building just how powerful are their quirks."

All Might thinking to himself'I could not stop that fight even if I wanted to as they would ignore me, I would then have to go there and stop it manually. I might not survive an attack from both of those monsters at the same time, then the world will know of my true form and I can't have that."

All Might"I met Midoria a few weeks before the first entrance exams and told me his life story this was after he killed the sludge villain, he said that when he and Katsuki were about about 4 his quirk had yet to manifest so he trained using weights all the time, he ended up wearing and getting used to the the weights totalling 5 kilos, then when Bakugo was picking on a weak kid Midoria stood up for the kid Katuski attacked with his quirk and took him down. Bakugo then picked up on Izuku's training and they continued training their bodies and quirks for at least a decade getting stronger the entire time, though Midoria was a late bloomer he only noticed his quirk when he took down the sludge villain."

"Wait Midoria Killed that Villain holy crap how strong is he."

"No wonder they are so strong they started proper training when they were just toddlers."

All Might"even though the Hero team succeeded it was Ida who was the MVP (most valuable player) during the exercise can you tell me why."

"Because he stayed true to the objectives, Uraraka used an extra risky and imprecise move using debris that could have set the bomb off and both Bakugo, Midoria ended up completely destroying 1 building and severely damaging the building that held the bomb, it could have gone off during their fight."

All Might "you are mostly right, young Midoria and Bakugo could have relaxed a bit more but you are right."

As Ida and Ochaco Uraraka left the building stretchers were being deployed and both Katuski and Izuku were carried to an ambulance that was going to drive to the hospital. Uraraka and Ida got in the ambulance with them. The vehicle then drove to the hospital, once they arrived they were put in two different rooms next to each other, only a wall to separate them.

Uraraka stayed by Izuku's bed and Ida stayed by Katuski's bed.

When they both woke up.

Katuski" where is Deku did I beat him?"

Ida "it was a draw and he is next door, don't try and get out of bed and try to kill him."

Katuski"Hn I need to get stronger then. Hey Deku you here me next time I'll beat you."

Izuku"yeah I hear you but you should know that, I no longer see the name Deku as an insult it is my hero name."

Katuski"Hn whatever Deku."

Izuku"what changed usually by this point you say you want to kill me."

Katuski"Hn I don't have to tell you anything."

Izuku"did it start from when that last class at our last school or after or was over time starting from the park incident."

Katuski"I was told from a very young age that my power was the strongest in the whole town and then I believed wholeheartedly that everyone was below me, then you stood up for that kid and for the first time I saw that some one was stronger than me and he was Quirk-less. It made me want to train to beat him and get stronger to remain the best. Then at the school after class you again beat me down even after all my training you were one step ahead. Then at the home room teachers test you out performed me once again that really made the final straw break. You made me realize that there will always be someone stronger than me, so I promised myself that I would beat you and I got one step closer by our fight ending in a draw. I have finally reached your level Deku. Now I only need to beat you."

Izuku "is this you talking or the morphine"

Katsuki "The morphine but it's all true"

Uraraka"hey Deku I see that you are awake how do you feel?"

Izuku"sore all over,and light headed from all the morphine they gave me. Hey Kachan how you holding up?"

Katsuki"same here can barely itch my nose without something hurting. Even with the morphine."

Uraraka "hey why is Deku considered an insult."

Izuku"it started from before Kachan and I started training we were very young, he had yet to show his quirk yet. He was the most confident of all the kids so everyone in the neighborhood followed him including me. He could do everything right like skipping stones across the water multiple times, juggle soccer balls with his feet with out touching the ground, he even learnt how to read before any of us. I was the opposite everything I did was wrong then one day in the sand pit Kachan picked up my bucket and said

the the last two characters of Izuku's name is Deku, it must mean failure like you are. That's what I'll call you from now on Deku.

That's pretty much the story Uraraka."

Uraraka "that's mean, oh by the way your pointy hood got completely destroyed with that last explosion your toxin mask survived though."

Izuku"I see oh well, I'll just keep it the way it is now. Just get rid of the jagged neck line, and I'll keep the mask around my neck for emergencies."

Uraraka"you look a lot cooler like this anyway."

Ida"how did you get your quirk so powerful Katsuki without using technology."

Katsuki"easy I trained my quirk so that each droplet of sweat holds more nitroglycerin with a decade in meditation I gained control of my sweat glands and I now have the ability to secrete as much sweat and more importantly nitroglycerin as I need to create large explosions. And as for practicing my Quirk let's just say that every morning people in my area woke up to the sound of explosions early in the morning."

The next day they voted for their class representative, Izuku won.

Then there was a level 3 security breach and everyone got crushed in a Hallway. Ida took control and with Uraraka's help, he floated then said everything was fine, that it was just the press looking for information on All Might becoming a teacher. He was then recommended by Izuku and made representative when they got back to class.

Then there was rescue training, Izuku's suit was getting repaired so he was wearing the UA sport uniform and his toxin mask was resting on his neck. It had the white paint resembling a smile burnt off so now the whole thing was black.

All Might was unable to lead the class as he was way too tired from rescuing people on his way to work.

The rescue training room was a massive dome with a 1 kilometer radius, inside there were multiple terrains for instance a lake was in the center with a boat, there was a Volcano mountain terrain, a jungle mountain terrain, a Rocky Mountain terrain and landslide terrain with buildings at the bottom of a mountain.

Their teacher to help was the space suit lady 13 they were in a large room with multiple terrain areas.

"Hello class I am your teacher today can you tell me who I am and what my powers are."

Izuku "You are 13 you use black hole and can suck things to you turning them to dust."

13"you really know your stuff kid"

Then a Black mist appeared and Villains appeared from it. "Where is All Might, oh he is not here well we can still have fun right boys!" The villian with a hand thing covering his face.

Aizawa reacted quickly and took out the some of the weaker Villains that went to attack first.

Almost immediately the black mist moved in front of the Door and covered all the students except for Ida and a few others. The students were picked up by the mist and dropped in different areas.

Izuku was sent into the water the frog girl took him onto a ship along with the kid with purple balls on his head.

He also worked out that the Villains did not know what their quirks were.

Izuku"let's talk quirks mine gives me strength on top of my base strength."

Asui "I'm Asui I can do whatever a frog can. I have a 20m long tongue, can climb anywhere and I secrete mucus that stinks."

Minetta "I'm Minneta I've got these sticky balls that can stick to anything for as long as they want."

Then the ship was split by one of the villains, and some of Minetta's balls fell into the water the villains shooed them away.

Izuku"they are scared of the balls Minneta, they don't know what our powers are. I've got a plan, I'll punch the water and make a whirlpool, then you Asui pull me out of the air as you jump with your tongue while Holding Minetta who will throw his balls at them, they will then be forced to mix together and the balls will stick the villains in a huge ball."

Asui"wow your smart and that is a great plan let's do it."

Minneta "I'm scared but I will do my part."

Izuku then pulled out 5% one for all on top of his full base power and screamed "Full Cowling". He jumped then as he fell he punched in mid air with all that power, it created a huge whirlpool, he was then grabbed by Asui's tongue then Minneta threw as many sticky balls at them as he could the whirlpool mixed everything together and after they landed on the ground there was a huge purple ball mixed with villains as the whirlpool weakened and returned back to its natural still state.

Ida was chosen to deliver the message that they were under attack to the school. Then the mist turned out to be a villain who positioned himself in front of the door.

13 and the red head kid with the harden quirk Ejiro Kirishima attacked, 13 sucked the mist turning it into dust destroying it while Ejiro charged at the middle and hit something, he had discovered the body. A portal opened behind 13 and the back of her suit was destroyed by her own quirk. He was then transported to Katsuki's location. Uraraka then jumped onto him making The mist Villain be pulled up to the roof. The effect wore of then he charged towards Ida. Then Hanta Sato the tape quirk user, stuck his tape to the body and the sugar rush quirk user Rikido Sato used his strength to pull on the tape holding him back then spun him around in circles and threw him as far as he could in the opposite direction that Ida was running. This caused the mist villain to lose concentration and Ida was able to speed past and run out side to get All Might and other teachers.

Then the Villain that had a hand covering his face "Oh well since All Might is coming I can finally kill him as planned. Let's kill some of these future Hero's just so I can see the look on his face before he dies."

Katsuki was stuck on a landslide part of the terrain, the Villains were staying away yet circled them. "You heard the boss let's kill em."

"Yeah but let's not underestimate them they may be kids but they could have powerful quirks."

Katsuki hearing the word powerful "oh you wanna see a powerful quirk let's see if you can beat me without my quirk first."

All of them attacked Katsuki but to him it was as if they were moving in slow motion, bored he jumped and using his full base power punched one in the head, it exploded with blood everywhere, he then jumped to the next and using less force head butted him, the villains fell down, then attacked another with a kick again knocked unconcious, he did this to the rest of them. Then he jumped to his starting position.

To his classmates only 1 second had passed first the villains started to charge then all their bodies fell to the floor.

He then threw up realizing he accidentally killed someone.

Kimishama "you all right Bakugo?"

Katsuki "I'll be fine just give me a minute."

Kimishama "ok."

Katsuki"give me a real fight that was pathetic I didn't even need my quirk."

His classmates were in utter shock he just defeated multiple villains without his explosive quirk.

"Bakugo how are you so powerful?"

Katsuki"easy I trained using weights getting used to them then putting on heavier weights for a decade to keep up with Deku to beat him."

All Might was making his way to the training ground when he saw Ida speeding towards him. Ida then informed him on what was going on. All Might then ran with whatever speed he could manage to get there as fast as he could.

The black mist Villain then returned to the leader villain with all the hands.

Hands Villain "Nomu's come on out and play I want to see how well you do against the two strongest hero wannabes Midoria and Bakugo. Nomu 1 Nomu 2 Attack"

Then from the mist two large monsters emerged they were 8 feet tall had teeth like a reptile were black all over and had their brains showing on the top of their heads then they jumped and attacked the first people they saw.

Aizawa their home room teacher charged at one of the Nomu who attacked him with fire, that was then cancelled it then attacked with water that again was cancelled. These monsters seemed to have multiple quirks then the monster grabbed Aizawa's head and repeatedly slammed him into the ground.

Izuku saw this and jumped using Full Cowling and moved to punch the villain however the mist Villain appeared before him and out of him came the hand covered villain. The villain had his hand outstretched to catch Izuku's fist however to his surprise his hand was being cut into by a knife.

Izuku had just seen the mist Villain appear then he saw the hand Villain. 'Trap need knife' was what he thought so in less than a split second he opened his right pouch and pulled out his right 6 inch combat knife ready to cut.

As he neared he pulled his arm back then as he got closer he punched with everything he had that was safe. The knife split the arm cutting the hand in half then travelled along the arm bone cutting it in half, then as the knife neared the shoulder the mist transported the hand villain and himself away trapping the minor villains in with the students and the teacher reinforcements.

Then Izuku charged with all that power with his left hand and slammed it into the monster "Nagasaki smash" this sent the monster slamming into a jungle mountain terrain. Izuku then jumped and in mid air from his right hand punched 'Hiroshima blast' the punch caused a huge concentrated wall of air to hit the monster dead on forcing it deeper into the mountainside.

Izuku then landed and rolled to cushion his fall then walked down the hole where the Monster was pushed into. The monster then charged out of the hole, Izuku reacted to this by jumping the using his core strength turned in mid air and angled him self to point down at monster. He then kicked with all of his force with both legs sending him rocketing to the monster. He then raised both arms clasped his left hand over the right as far above his head as possible then when the monster was in range "HiroNaga slam" he swung his arms down with all his strength, the knife was the first to hit the monster it cleanly sliced into it's brain then the clasped hands hit it's head sending blood everywhere the swing continued cutting crushing pushing apart with air pressure and ripping shredding the monsters body apart until the fists hit the ground, generating a sonic boom and a shock wave that was felt and heard by everyone within 1km and a huge mushroom cloud that rose high into the sky.

Katuski had just finished dealing with the lower Villains when a Monster jumped in front of him.

"Wanna dance giant."

The monster swung a fist at him he dodged" ha ha ha need to do better than that to hit me." Katsuki then punched him with his full base strength, the monster just tanked it. "Hrrr Looks like this is going to be a decent fight then." The monster then tried freezing him but he dodged out of the way"belong to the frigid clan I see." Katsuki then threw a full base punch with an explosion "1 Tonne blast" the monster again tanked it but was pushed back 50 cm.

"Hrrrr" he then threw a left punch with the same force as before and added a larger explosion"10 Tonne Blast." The monster then was thrown back 10 meters before it could get up Katsuki dashed up to him 2 meters away slammed both arms together and pushed out a large amount of nitroglycerine then with the full force of his base pushed his arms forward igniting the volatile substance"take this 100 fucking tonnes worth of TNT explosive force." The explosion was of the same magnitude used on Izuku. The monster then was thrown back on to the volcano style mountain being pushed deep but not reaching the lava. Katsuki 'no point going after him if he comes out I'll give him the biggest blast I have ever done in practice even bigger than against Deku, I'm going to incinerate this fucker This is the biggest blast that I have ever practiced.'

Once again he slams his arms together and concentrates on his sweat glands he feels them he carefully pushes more nitro glycerine droplets into his sweat he keeps pushing more until it reaches 5 percent total in each sweat droplet, he then opens his pores pushes out the sweat in both his palms, each sweat droplet is now bigger than it should be, he then calmly waits. Rumbling could be heard from the newly formed hole then the monster emerged from the hole unscathed. Katsuki "you wanna play with the big boys now huh well you earned this, when you get to hell tell them Kastuki Bakugo sent ya." He then adjusts his feet so he is more balanced to take the force of what he was about to unleash "eat this Big Fucking Nuke " he pushes both hands with his full base force adding energy to the soon to be created explosion. The fast air movement causes one droplet to explode causing the rest to almost instantaneously follow. The blast emanated from his hands and released heat wave that everyone in the training area felt releasing a bright white light then the shock wave hit everyone in the training area. The blast expanded towards the Nomu who's eyes widened at the last second just now realising that he was about to die. Then faster than Katsuki could blink The Nomu creature was incinerated leaving nothing not even ash.

Onlookers to the after math a kilometre away first saw a super bright light Followed by a increase in heat then a deafening Boom which was followed by a huge mushroom cloud that rose high into the sky.

13 and the heavily damaged Aizawa looked between Izuku and Katsuki thinking' are we really going to teach and improve these monsters then unleash them onto society, we could not stop them even if all of us tried given time even All Might would not even hold a candle to them.'

Izuku then walks out of the hole he created and jumped to where Asui and Minetta were. Asui "are you ok you are covered in blood where is the bleeding coming from?"

All Might then Arrived ,The other teachers arrived and captured all the minor villains. All Might sees Izuku and heads straight there he sees him with the right knife that was bloody.

All Might"Young Midoria what are you doing with a bloody knife, and why are you completely covered in blood, you clearly said you would not kill again."

Izuku perfectly covering a lie "I didn't want to kill them and I didn't kill the leader. I pulled my knife to defend against a trap they set up so The knife was to put them off guard they reacted a little later than I liked but they were forced to escape as I planned so that we could all stay alive."

All Might "who were they?"

Izuku"they were the hand covered villain that everything organic he touches decomposes immediately Tomuro Shuragaki and the black mist Villain who can transport himself and others to where ever he wants, Kurogiri. "

All Might "How do you know all that?"

Izuku"I didn't just have note books on Hero's I also made them on all powerful villains in the past, Sun Tsu's The Art of War is required reading at my school and it stated to know your enemy better than you know your friends. So I followed that advice."

Asui and Minetta "what!? You killed some one holy cow no wonder you probably killed that monster that was attacking Home room teacher Aizawa. Was that really you that created one of those huge mushroom clouds? "

Izuku"yeah kinda I just hit him with everything I had."

Asui and Minetta" what kind of monster are you?" As both of them finally realise that he had a knife and it was bloody. And the blood that covered his body and face was not his.

All Might "is this true did you kill it."

Izuku unapologetically "yes it was me or him and he showed no sign of surrender."

Asui"the monster had no concept of speech it was like an attack dog, once the order was given to attack it attacked the first thing he saw. Deku saved Aizawa's life his head was being pounded into the ground he would not have survived much longer if Deku didn't attack."

All Might "Deku?"

Asui "I just assumed Deku to be your name Midoria as Bakugo keeps calling you that."

All Might "ok 'Deku' I'll let you off the hook this time as you saved Aizawa but I will be watching you closely."

Izuku"how did the villains know my and Kachan's name?"

All Might "Every year we televise the entrance exam and usually hero agencies can pick out who they see has the most potential to be an asset to their organisation so then they choose who they want when you get to be an intern for hero agencies in the second year they submit their agencies for your choice. Unfortunately it is public so parents can watch their children during the exam and Villains also watch them to determine who will be a future threat."

The reinforcement teachers and students guarded the captured surviving villains and waited for the police to arrive and take them away.

On the roof of a specific bar the Hands Villain was getting his arm wrapped up by the mist Villain now in his normal but still black misty form that appeared to be wearing black clothes. "I will get you for this Izuku Midoria." The Hands villain seethed.

The cops then showed up"Is 13 alright what about our teacher Aizawa."

Cop"Aizawa and 13 are stable according to the ambulance. So they should be alright you should go go home and if you need help or feel strange call a councillor to work through your issues what you have seen is not normal for people so if some thing is troubling make an appointment with a councillor or a psychiatrist."

Then every one left to go home only Izuku and Katsuki were forced to remain behind. The Principle arrived he was a white haired rat that talked and walked on two legs and was 5 feet tall.

"I have heard some disturbing things about you two Midoria and Bakugo. I heard that both of you killed your opponent."

Katsuki " The bastard had it coming he attacked me and expected to win he just kept attacking so I had to use my most powerful attack. The other one I didn't know my true strength, I didn't even use my quirk, his head just exploded, then I reduced the power for everyone else. I didn't think Villains would be that weak."

Izuku "He left me no choice he was about to kill Aizawa so I attacked, he just kept coming even after my most powerful attacks so I had to use my strongest attack using everything I had. Sun Tsu said expect the enemy to have the strongest weapons you can imagine and plan your battle with that in mind, that is exactly what I did I used all I had to stop him."

Principle" you are lucky that every witness here stated that they were like attack dogs controlled like they had a leash and commanded via small verbal commands like a dog. Otherwise you would have been expelled immediately. We will be watching you closely Izuku Midoria and you too Katsuki Bakugo. Now go home."

After Katsuki left Izuku waited a while then walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Izuku walked home without incident, he entered the house without a word. His mum noticed him enter" hey Izuku how was school?"

Izuku was in his own world thinking 'I don't get it, if I didn't fight back we would have died, didn't they realise that, that monster was really strong, if I had done what the teachers wanted and let the teachers handle it . It wouldn't be me walking into this house but two dudes carrying my corpse. Hero's can't be everywhere and they won't always be strong enough, so if I have to kill to save my skin I'll do it again.'

He then heard his mum speak seemingly she had repeated herself multiple times as now she was in his face and grabbing his shoulders."Are you ok Izuku you seem to have something pressing on your mind.

Izuku then looked to his mom and said" I almost died today."

Izuku's mom's eyes widened" WHAT?"

Izuku then went on" A villain attacked me directly as it's target, I had no choice, I used everything I could to survive, even knives and the only way I could see myself living was to take the villains life. "

Izuku's mom fell back I pure shock" WHAT? What the hell kind of school doesn't protect it's students especially UA. I thought with them being the best school, that they would keep you safe."

Izuku"mom the thing is that was not the first time I killed, remember the sludge demon incident where I was taken in for questioning."

His mom looking more worried now" yes, I remember those cops thought you killed some one but they must of mistaken you for some one else but then we were able to get you off with self defence any way."

Izuku"see the thing is the sludge guy attacked me and after a struggle I stabbed him with my pencil. I killed him mom, and if I were to be honest, to save my life again I would do the same thing, does that make me a villain or a monster?"

His mom "no Izuku, if you were forced to defend your self you can never be classed as a monster or a villain. But I really can't believe that you actually killed some one, it just seems so inconceivable."

Izuku" the school was going to expel me for killing the monster that attacked me, Kachan was attacked as well and just like me when he defeated his monster the teachers were going to expel him to just for defending our selves it makes no sence. Mr Aizawa was out of Commission beaten and bloody, there were no other teachers available to fight, yet when we each killed the monsters, we were being threatened with expulsion. If we hadn't of defended our selfs and listened to the teachers, I wouldn't be standing here, I'd be in a body bag."

Izuku's mom then immediately hugged her son giving him comfort."it's ok now everything will be fine now, I'll talk to the principle and give him my mind. But right now I am here to listen, I love you, you are safe here."

Izuku released his mom from the hug and walked to his room. His mom then called out" I'll make your favourite dinner tonight, how do you like that."

Izuku"thanks mom." As he then opened the door to his room. Once inside he began training.

The next day his mother drove him to school. When she parked she hugged her son"Have a good day at school." Then Izuku left for class. Izuku's mum then walked to the head building and saw a receptionist. "I Am Izuku's Mother and I want to talk to the principle."

The receptionist then called the principle."He will see you shortly, please wait." Izuku's mom then began pacing in the room until eventually she was called a couple of minutes later. "The principle will see you now." The receptionist then showed Izuku's mother to the principles office, when she entered the office the receptionist left.

In front of her she saw a man sized white mouse sitting on a chair behind a desk. The principle then spoke up." I heard that you want to speak to me."

Izuku's mom"yes I want to speak to you about why my child was left in extreme danger while in your care. Because of your failure my son was forced to defend himself to prevent and I quote 'coming home in a body bag.'And then when my son does defend himself because mr Aizawa was incapacitated you have the nerve to threaten my son with expulsion. THEY WERE GOING TO KILL HIM. " as every small thing in the room was shot swiftly into the air as her anger intensified.

Principle"I understand your anger Mrs Midoria, but our school has no tolerance of a student seriously harming another person never mind killing. Hero's do not kill, Hero's are there to protect the population and capture the criminals. We are training Hero's mrs Midoria not vigilantes and murderers. Punishments will be handed down as necessary."

Izuku's mom now fuming" IF SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS AGAIN I WILL GATHER ALL THE PARENTS AND LOBBY THE GOVERNMENT TO SHUT DOWN THIS SCHOOL. UNDER SECTION 2g OF THE SCHOOLS ACT, STUDENTS ARE TO BE PROTECTED FROM HARM UNDER ALL CIRCUMSTANCES. MULTIPLE BREACHES MAY RESULT IN SCHOOLS LOSING LICENCE TO OPERATE. THAT IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN THE NEXT TIME THIS HAPPENS MARK MY WORDS."

With that she stormed off and all the small things that were picked up by her telekinesis was immediately dropped.

Back to Izuku.

Izuku had just entered Class 1A as he walked in, all chatter stopped immediately and all eyes of everyone were staring at him, Kachan's seat was empty. Uraraka, Minetta, Asui and a few of the others looked at him with pure fear on their faces, remembering the blood bathed sight of Izuku. He silently sat down. Then Katsuki stepped through the door, everyone stared at him, as a response he yelled "What the hell are you staring at?" as he then sat down. Everyone's eyes widened in fear as they heard him then they immediately stopped staring and lowered their eyes.

Then a bandaged Mr Aizawa walked through the door. "Today we will look at the law side of being a registered hero, what you can and cannot do. We will also look into laws regarding the use of quirks by unregistered persons. In your desks you will find hand outs with questions and handout law papers containing the relevant acts. Now read the law acts first then complete the questions, we will discuss the answers after you have completed the questions."

After a few hours it was lunch.

Izuku was the last to leave the classroom. He went to his locker and opened it, inside was his bag, opening it he found his lunch in a paper bag and a water bottle.

He then closed the locker and walked out side till he found a tree with grass around it covered by the shade of the tree. He sat down and rested his back against it. Izuku pulled out his lunch from the bag, it was a bento box which is a box with seperators that contain different types of food. It was filled with sushi iand soy sauce fish shaped dropper in one area, onigiri in another and fried rice with vegetables that also had strips of pork in the last area. He pulled out the reusable chopsticks that were washed everyday and began lunch he thought back to yesterday and what occured."Man , I was lucky to survive." then the bell rang, getting up he walked to class.

At the end of the school day Izuku walked home a differing route to yesterday, but then he was attacked he was taken by surprise a purple cloud appeared before him and it clamped on wierd shackles and he started feeling groggy , then he felt nothing at all.

When he awoke his head was chained to a block as was all his limbs he couldn't move his head but he heard voices. They then became more coherent. "..is what happens when Hero's fuck with me" what he saw was the purple mist villain and the back of the head of the hands villain. The villain came closer to him, "I need to get out of here." With all his strength he tried to rip the chains apart but as he did so he felt multiple needles piece his skin and became groggy once again. But not before a hand touched him.

To Izuku the pain was intolerable it felt like he was melting, his skin was flaking off, then his muscles started to do the same and he lost consciousness.

The hands villain kept his hands on Izuku as he stared into the camera recording his every word and movement. "See this." He showed the camera his arm bandaged up.

"This guy thought he could get away with slashing apart my arm, this is his payment." He kept his hand on Izuku slowly the body was disintegrating right before the camera, bit by bit Izuku was no more until all that was left was the table.

The video was uploaded on all social media platforms.

Mrs Midoria was watching the news that night. "This just in a horrible terrorist organisation just uploaded an execution video" the screen changed and showed the hands villain ranting about injustice and was livid he showed his bandaged arm, then he moved to the side, and to her horror she saw Izuku all chained up struggling before weakening, the hands villain started putting his hand on The boy. Then the channel stopped the recording. "The rest is too gruesome to show, the police and Hero's are working to find who supplied the video and where they are." Izuku's mother fainted loosing consciousness.

Katsuki Bakugo was training when his mother called out to him to hurry. Wondering why he quickly made his way inside where the tv was, and what he saw he almost couldn't believe, Izuku was chained to a table, then the hands villain touched him and the feed stopped.

He didn't believe it Izuku was executed, then an emotion he almost couldn't describe shot through his system. He might not of liked Izuku that much but he knew him all his life and now he was gone. A feral scream erupted from his vocal cords as teardrops fell from his eyes.

His mother looked at him in worry and what she saw horrified her. Her sons eyes were blood shot, his face full of pain and his voice filled with fury.

He ran off out the door and just ran. He ran through the streets for an hour till he calmed down. When he had a calm head he remembered that Izuku had hacking programmes. "Damn nerd" he said sadly wiping tears from his eyes.

He then headed to Izuku house knocked on the door no answer. He looked through the window and saw that Izuku mom and his mother crying and hugging each other. He Pushed open the door and found it open.

He walked in and Izuku mother looked up.

"Oh hello Katsuki" she wearily smiled with tears still falling

Bakugo looked at her and asked "you all-right I saw the news."

Midoria's mum "No , I dont know if ill be the same again, I was just saying the same to your mother."

Katsuki" well if you don't mind me asking but I might know how to catch your sons killer, he told me once that he had some of the craziest programmes to track and find stuff, if I could use them maybe I could find them fast."

Izuku mother" ok but tell the police what you find."

Bakugo's mother "do as she says and don't go causing trouble."

Bakugo "ok mother."

He heads to Midoria's room and finds the computer on, in the pass word section he types Allmight and the computer opens. He finds the video on social media and clicks a programme for tracking called

iz tracking. He links the social media video website location and presses start. A loud humming noise starts up and he sees that there are many motherboard computers in here, all in old shells but from what the computer was showing in progress meant the inside had been replaced and put together with the latest parts . Not having any patience for waiting he let the programme do its thing while he went outside to do some basic training.

After a few hours he went to check and found the starting location of the very first upload, including time and date as well as address and computer address, it was an Internet cafe in the red light district, the worst side of town.

He made made his way there by a combination of explosion flying and running when he got closer.

He then asked the boss to show him security footage. The boss refused until he grabbed him by the shirt and flung him to the ground. Reluctantly he obliged the furious teen and showed him he looked for the time and found it was packed with teens though one looked nervous as he left the computer a few minutes later.

Bakugo then took a copy of the recording and sent it to the cops with everything else he had so far.

He then went looking for the teen but found nothing. He went back to Izuku's place the same way he arrived and used a bootleg facial recognition soft ware connected to social media. After a few minutes he got a hit on the face of the uploader. Bakugo charged out the door and went to the address, and there he was drinking iced water. Bakugo walked up to him then whispered "follow me or else." The mans eyes widened in fear and followed him into an alley. "Hey man, I did what your boss wanted I'm gonna say nothin. I know nothin."

Bakugo then gripped his arm twisting it behind his back "no you do and you are gonna spill to me coz your boss killed a friend and he's gonna pay so cough up or you'll wish you were never born. " at that he grabbed a finger and snapped it at an angle that should never happen. "Aaaaaargh. Ok O fucking Kay, a misty purple dude appeared and told me to upload a file on a USB, and I did, but that's it man I did nothin to your friend."

Bakugo"where is there base?"

"Not too far from here I felt him teleport to a bar behind an alley way"

Bakugo "you felt?"

"It's my power not really impressive, I can feel the level and type of strength someone has and where they are, I'll write down the directions "

Bakugo left him and went to the bar.

He found both the hands villain and the mist guy, surprised, he immediately attacked the mist guy, he put his hands on the metal centre and ripped the metal off. Then he punched the mist villain on his physical body, the fist went straight through his body, turning he found the hands villain try to creep up and touch him he moved back and let out a small fiery explosion. The hands villain'a clothes and hair caught fire.

Bakugo"this is what happens to fuckers who kill my friends." He waited as the villain tried rolling around and letting out blood curdling screams, watching carefully as the flames started to die down Bakugo grabbed a bottle of white vodka from the bar and threw it at the villain. What was left of the flames shot back up as more fuel was there for the fire to burn. After the villain stopped screaming, Bakugo jumped up out the window before landing a while always and ran back home.


End file.
